U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/545,085 to Pengov discloses a two-phase switched reluctance motor having a rotor with wide rotor poles and narrow rotor poles. During each phase energization, the rotor is sequentially advanced in a two-step fashion, wherein, during the first step, the leading edge of a wide rotor pole interacts with a first energized stator pole. During the second step, a narrow rotor pole is drawn into alignment with a second energized stator pole.
The present invention relates to the motor disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/545,085 and improvements thereto.